Frio
by Nahimana C
Summary: Mesmo no frio inverno de Londres é preciso trabalhar e alguns trabalhos podem render mais do que apenas dinheiro... Isto é algo que eles ainda vão descobrir.


Frio

_Londres – Inglaterra_

-Ai! O que a gente está fazendo aqui?!

-Quer parar de reclamar, sim?!

-Não até saber o que estamos fazendo aqui!

-Basta você saber que é um trabalho, Mao.

-Não, não basta.

-Viemos espionar uma estrela pop. Está feliz?

-Feliz, feliz eu não estou, mas tudo bem. – Mao parou de falar um instante. – Você é um repórter muito mau, Okamura.

-Por que diz isso?

-De repórter investigativo passou a paparazzo.

-Eu tenho uma criança para cuidar, lembra?

-Eu não sou criança!

-Nem parece...

-E você não precisa desse dinheiro para "cuidar de mim". Se eu precisar, posso simplesmente pedir para o meu pai.

-Eu vou acabar mal se ficar pegando dinheiro dos Jahana...

-Não pode ser pior do que espionar gente famosa. – fez um bico.

Apesar dos protestos constantes de Mao, os dois permaneceram onde estavam, num dos restaurantes da praça de alimentação de um prédio de escritórios e lojas, e lá tiraram as tais fotos que precisavam, para então voltar ao apartamento em que estavam temporariamente alojados.

-Isso foi muito baixo, até para você!

-Você não reclama tanto quando eu não conto para o seu pai das suas notas vermelhas no curso que ele está pagando...

-Ai! Eu vou para o meu quarto! – saiu pisando fundo.

Logo em seguida, Okamura ouviu o estrondo de uma porta batendo.

-Criança...

-Bom dia... – Mao falou assim que saiu do quarto, já na manhã do outro dia. – Ué, cadê ele?

Andou pelo apartamento, procurando por seu "parceiro de trabalho" e também professor nas horas vagas. Não o encontrou, mas achou um bilhete preso à porta de saída.

"Fui entregar as fotos. Não faça bagunça."

-Idiota... Ainda pensa que sou criança. – olhou a mesa da cozinha. – Pelo menos ele deixou o café pronto.

Comeu o desjejum e rascunhou um bilhete, que colou em cima do outro.

"Fui fazer compras... COM O DINHEIRO DO MEU PAI!"

-Chegou tarde. – foi o que o ouviu dizer, quando entrou no apartamento.

-São só sete horas! – olhou séria para o repórter, que estava sentado num sofá da sala.

-Não é hora de criança estar na rua.

-Eu não sou criança!

-Age como uma.

-Cala a boca! – gritou. Depois, baixou a cabeça e tornou em um tom normal. – Como está o Kai?

-Quem disse que eu sei dele?

-Eu sei que quando você sai sem me chamar é porque vai falar com o Joel! E o Joel sabe do Kai!

-Tudo bem, mas, primeiro, sua parte do dinheiro. O cliente gostou muito das suas fotos. Acho que vou ter que te dar uma nota melhor este mês.

-Eu não quero o dinheiro, foi o pior trabalho que já fizemos.

-Vou mandar para o seu pai então...

-Faça o que quiser, mas eu não quero.

-Ele provavelmente vai depositar na sua conta.

-Melhor receber dele do que de você.

-Calma. Está bem nervosa hoje...

-Pare de me enrolar! Conta como está o Kai!

-Está como sempre: cuidando em tempo integral das sobrinhas. Não se preocupe, ele ainda não saiu para procurar uma namorada. – tentou incomodá-la.

-E as meninas como estão?

-Parecem bem. Ainda não chegaram naquela idade em que param de envelhecer, então ainda estão indo para a escola, como se fossem humanas. – achou estranho a moça não ter se irritado com o comentário anterior, mas decidiu se limitar a responder a pergunta.

-Entendi. E o filho da Júlia?

-Como todo rapazinho de dez anos. Um pentelho.

-Ela deve estar ocupada...

-Talvez. Agora chega de saber como vão os outros. Como estão as suas notas?

-Jornalismo à distância é tão fácil que até eu me surpreendo.

-Não foi isso que eu ouvi no mês passado...

-Não foi culpa minha! Quem foi que nos meteu naquela floresta sem um mísero computador por perto?! Eu não consegui estudar nada!

-Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa, mas isso não é desculpa para fazer 15 pontos numa prova que vale 100.

-Estava cansada...

-Vamos parar com isso. Eu já ouvi tudo isso, lembra? – deu uma pausa. - Quando volta para a casa?

-Quando me der vontade.

-Você sente vontade de três em três meses e não fica quase nada com a sua família. Já pensou que sua irmãzinha sente sua falta? Ou que você está perdendo toda a infância dela?

-É... Agora fale algo que eu já não saiba.

-Devia passar mais tempo com eles.

-E você não devia palpitar na minha vida!

-Novidades para você mocinha: Está vivendo sob a minha tutela, portanto, é da minha conta esta sua vida.

-Com tantas pessoas no mundo, por que justamente você?!

-Se me lembro bem, não fui eu quem roubou o próprio pai para patrocinar uma viagem doida de investigação sobre monstros e o paradeiro do namorado.

-Eu já sei disso! – ela elevou o tom da voz e depois baixou a cabeça e voltou ao tom de sempre. – Eu já sei de tudo isso. E saiba que eu não me arrependo. Mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido o Kai, mesmo que eu tenha passado pelas situações mais perigosas da minha vida e pelos medos que eu nem sonhava ter, mesmo com tudo isso, eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco. Eu não vivo mais sobre a proteção constante do meu pai e ele confia mais em mim, só isso para mim já um lucro nesta história toda.

-Então por que reclama tanto?

-A situação não é problema... O problema é a companhia! – gritou a última parte e, mais uma vez, saiu pisando fundo, desta vez, em direção ao banheiro, batendo a porta do mesmo.

-É mesmo uma criança... – levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até o hall, de onde ela não havia saído até então. Recolheu do chão as sacolas das compras, que ela largou ali mesmo e levou para o quarto da moça.

A maior parte dos dias era daquele jeito: não passavam muito tempo no mesmo cômodo sem uma discussão pelo menos. Depois de tanto tempo com ela, já estava até acostumado com isso.

Foi até a porta do banheiro. Ouviu o som de água caindo. Gritou para ser ouvido:

-Eu vou até a cobertura. E te aconselho a não ir lá. Estou indo para fumar em paz.

-Eu não ia atrás mesmo! – ela gritou de volta. – E você deveria parar de fumar de vez!

-Ah, já faço muito de não fumar com você por perto! – gritou, já saindo do apartamento.

-Idiota. – ela disse enquanto deixava a água escorrer pelo corpo.

-O senhor e moça não deveriam gritar tanto. Os vizinhos podem estranhar. – Okamura ouviu alguém falando para ele, enquanto fumava na cobertura do prédio.

-Hã?

-Desculpe a intromissão. – a pessoa foi se aproximando. – Olá, sou Cléo. – era uma mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos pretos curtos e repicados, olhos igualmente pretos e que aparentava não mais de trinta ém de ser dona de um corpo invejável.

-Ah, certo. Muito prazer, eu sou...

-Okamura. É, eu sei. O senhorio tem falado muito de você e de sua garota. Vocês são muito barulhentos.

-Eu imagino que sim...

-Acho que você não vai se importar se eu fumar também.

-Não, nenhum pouco.

-Ah, o senhorio pega muito no meu pé quando fumo no apartamento.

-Eu não preciso que ele faça isso. Já tem outra pessoa que cumpre este cargo por ele.

-A menina?

-Sim, a própria.

-Quantos anos ela tem?

-Deve estar com uns vinte e cinco, vinte e seis anos.

-E o senhor?

-Trinta e sete.

-Humm... Um papa-anjos...

-O quê? – ele pareceu confuso.

-Em termos menos delicados: um comedor de criancinhas, um lobo-mau da vida.

-Não, não... Acho que você entendeu mal.

-Não são casados?

-Não, longe disso.

-Pelo jeito que discutem, achei que fossem casados. – ela pensou um pouco. – Estão tendo um caso então?

-Meu Deus, que mente pervertida tem a senhora!

-Senhorita.

-Desculpe. De qualquer forma, nós também não temos um caso.

-Então o quê? Pai?! – disse ligeiramente surpresa.

-Não! Se fosse pai daquela criança já teria deixado com parentes ou com um "desconhecido qualquer", como fez o pai dela.

-Pai adotivo então?

-A senhorita não vai acertar nunca pelo jeito.

-Ora! Diga logo o que são!

-Pode-se dizer que é minha aluna. Sou responsável por ela.

-Curioso... Eu realmente não pensava em nada do tipo. Mas, diga-me, nunca sentiu nenhuma "vontade" com ela?

-É mesmo muito atrevida! É uma criança! Que tipo de pessoa acha que eu sou?

-Primeiro: Ela não é tão criança assim. Aliás, não é nada criança. Segundo: Acho que é um homem e, cá pra nós, homens tem bem menos controle sobre seus "desejos" do que as mulheres.

-Mesmo assim, não, obrigado. Eu não estou muito interessado em morrer cedo. E é isso que aconteceria se eu encostasse um dedo nela.

-Garota selvagem?

-Também, mas eu estava pensando mais no pai dela.

-Durão?

-Você não imagina o quanto. – fez a mulher rir um pouco.

-Bem, acho então que faz um tempo que não tem "companhia". Se é que me entende.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque aposto como não levaria ninguém para o apartamento, estando a mocinha com o senhor.

-Devo admitir que acertou na dedução.

-Então, realmente, o senhor não faz há algum tempo?

-Que insistente! Está certa, faz um tempo sim. – ele apagou o cigarro e, nisto, foi imitado por sua acompanhante.

-Bem... Eu estou disponível e meu apartamento é pertinho do seu...

-É um convite?

-Se estiver interessado... – a mulher foi chegando mais perto. Então, um estrondo. A porta de acesso para a cobertura foi aberta com violência.

-Escuta, eu não queria vir até aqui, mas eu preciso das minhas fotos e não encontro. Então, se não for pedir... – Mao, depois de falar tudo aquilo de olhos fechados, finalmente, abriu-os, dando de cara com uma situação um tanto embaraçosa.

Uma mulher, desconhecida por ela, estava com uma das pernas enrolada na cintura do repórter e com os braços ao redor do pescoço do mesmo. O homem estava apenas apoiando o corpo com ambas as mãos na mureta da cobertura, contra a qual estava virado.

Mao observou a cena uns instantes, mas sequer se moveu.

-Ah, certo. Acho que eu vou procurar sozinha. – pensativa, Mao voltou para dentro.

-Que ótimo! – Okamura bagunçou os cabelos. – Acho que vou voltar.

-Mas aqui estava tão bom... E ela foi bem compreensiva.

-Nem tanto. Já estou vendo o que ela vai dizer. "Você é vulgar! Devia pelo menos ter procurado um lugar melhor para isso!".

-Então! Se vai ter que ouvir mesmo, por que não ser culpado primeiro?

-Acho que fica para outra ocasião... – disse, desvencilhando-se da moça.

-Eu não vou te dar esta oportunidade!

-Tudo bem. Já agüentei bastante tempo, posso agüentar mais. – fechou a porta.

-Mas que droga! Cadê aquelas fotos?

-Precisa fazer essa bagunça toda?

Mao estava sentada em meio a vários papéis, caixas, envelopes e quinquilharias espalhados no chão da sala quando Okamura adentrou no recinto.

-Não, eu não preciso, mas foi a única forma que eu encontrei!

-Que não está dando certo.

-Não importa. Dê logo as minhas fotos!

-Ai... Estão aqui. – tirou um envelope branco de trás de um vaso na estante do hall.

-Dá aqui! – arrancou com força da mão dele.

-Para quê quer as fotos?

-Vou mandar para meu pai e minha madrasta verem.

-Ah, quer mostrar o bom trabalho que tem feito...

-Na verdade, não. Minha madrasta é fã dessa artista.

-Inesperado. – olhou um pouco para o ser que voltou a se sentar em meio às bagunças, tentando arrumá-las. – Mao, antes de terminar a arrumação, quer, por favor, colocar uma roupa decente?!

-Como aquela que a bela e oferecida moça estava usando? – virou-se para ele com uma expressão irônica.

-Não sou responsável por ela.

-Bom, se eu quero usar um short e uma regata dentro do apartamento, você também não é responsável por mim.

-Errado, mocinha.

-Não tenho que dar ouvidos a uma pessoa vulgar, como você, que não consegue escolher um lugar decente para suprir suas "necessidades". – retrucou.

-Eu sabia que ia ouvir esse discurso, cedo ou tarde.

-Você não imaginou mesmo que eu ia deixar passar essa, não é?

-Nem por um segundo.

-Então não reclama.

-Não tira o foco. A questão aqui é a sua roupa.

-Já perguntei: Quer que eu coloque um vestidinho escuro apertadinho que só chega até as coxas, com um casaquinho preto por cima, como aquela bela e oferecida moça usava?

-Não, quero que você coloque algo mais comprido.

-Eu não preciso, porque já vou dormir! – elevou levemente a voz.

-Ei, ei! E essa bagunça aqui?

-Estava tão incomodado com a roupa que eu uso que imaginei que não se importaria de recolher você mesmo! – entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

-Criança... – ele murmurou, enquanto recolhia os objetos.

-Idiota... – ela murmurou, com a testa encostada à porta.

_Dentro de um trem_

-E qual é o trabalho de hoje? – disse Mao, abraçando o corpo para afastar o frio que sentia, apesar de usar um sobretudo quente por cima de uma blusa de mangas compridas e de uma calça.

-Você só vai saber quando chegarmos lá. – respondeu. Não tanto quanto Mao, mas Okamura também sentia frio, embora estivesse tão bem agasalhado quanto a moça.

-Por quê?

-Para não ir reclamando o caminho inteiro. Mas... Parece que não está adiantando muito.

Estavam sentados num trem para... Para algum lugar que Mao não conhecia.

-Por favor, que este trabalho não tenha nada a ver com vida de paparazzo!

-Não se preocupe. Dessa vez não.

-Ótimo.

-Mas... Que tipo de lugar é esse?! – olhava o estranho estabelecimento à sua frente. Um prédio que, a seus olhos, além de caindo aos pedaços, parecia torto.

-É um lupanar.

-Em outras palavras?

-Prostíbulo, bordel ou como mais preferir chamar.

-E o que a gente veio fazer aqui? – a moça já começou a se assustar.

-A princípio, nada do que você está pensando.

-O que então? – resolveu ignorar a preocupação que sentiu com as palavras "a princípio".

-Fotografar, denunciar e publicar.

-Tudo bem.

-Só tem um problema...

-Qual?

-Abra a bolsa e você vai descobrir.

-Humm? – ela olhou dentro da bolsa que ele lhe estendeu. – Não! Não! Não! Você não vai me obrigar a fazer isso!

-Sinto muito, mas não tem outro jeito.

-Então você quer trabalhar para mim?

-É isso mesmo.

-Bom... Você é bem bonitinha. Mas eu preciso saber o que você faz.

-Ah, é... Você quer... Ver os meus serviços?

-É isso mesmo.

Mao estava seguindo o plano que Okamura tramara para que ela se infiltrasse. Estava falando neste momento com a cafetina do local, mas, infelizmente, as coisas não estavam muito bem para ela.

Primeiro porque a roupa que ele havia escolhido para ela usar em sua pequena "encenação" era vulgar até demais. Como ele havia se atrevido a reclamar da roupa que ela usara uns dias antes e dar para ela algo daquele tipo! O detalhe estranho era que, apesar do tamanho "micro" da roupa, ela não sentia frio. Talvez fosse pelo ambiente "quente"...

O segundo que fazia as coisas ruins para ela era que não tinha a menor intenção de mostrar seus "dotes" para um velhaco qualquer que iria avaliá-la e fofocar para uma cafetina ainda mais qualquer do que o velhaco.

O que aquele verme de repórter estava pensando?! Não, ela tinha uma pergunta melhor: Como ia se livrar daquilo?!

-Sabe... Eu...

-Querida, é lógico que esta é a primeira vez que você se envolve em algo do tipo. Deve estar desesperada por dinheiro.

-É sim... – mentiu com descaro. Dinheiro era definitivamente a última coisa no mundo de que precisa. A primeira era, definitivamente, um outro professor e responsável, um que tivesse mais juízo.

-Vou te pedir algo simples então. Você já veio a caráter mesmo.

-O que é?

-Bom...

"Não vai ser difícil", dizia mentalmente para si mesma. "É só dançar... 'Dançar com o máximo de sensualidade que puder', como ela disse... E... Seduzir alguém... 'Não precisa ir longe, só um pouco de ousadia para que ele se alegre e escolha uma das veteranas' foi o que ela disse também...".

-Estou perdida. – falou baixo.

-Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Logo você supera.

-Quê? – Mao olhou para a mulher que falou ela. Qual não foi seu espanto ao se deparar com a moça que havia visto com Okamura dias antes. A tal de Cléo, como soube depois.

-Não faça essa cara. Você deve estar aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu.

-Duvido. – Mao revidou. Cléo aproximou-se de seu ouvido e cochichou:

-Se você também não precisa de dinheiro, como eu, então o motivo é o mesmo... – afastou-se e sorriu. Tirou da bolsa uma carteira e entregou para Mao.

Ela abriu a carteira e deparou-se com a funcional de um tenente. Espantou-se. Aquela mulher à sua frente, a bela oferecida do terraço, era tenente.

-Acho que vocês vão me ajudar. Você e seu professor.

-Chegamos em segundo...

-É sim. – sorriu. – E... Depois você fala para o seu professor que a oferta era séria no dia, mas que já foi revogada.

-Eu... Falo sim. – Mao estava chocada demais para raciocinar normalmente.

-Tinha acabado de terminar com meu namorado. Homens são complicados quando querem. Eu só queria um "ombro amigo", mas você chegou antes.

-Credo... – voltou ao normal. – Eu não tive intenção de interromper, mas bem que vocês podiam ter ido a outro lugar.

-Eu bem que ofereci...

-Ele deveria ter aceitado. – fez a outra rir.

-Você é diferente. Diferente de mim, principalmente. Eu não conseguiria falar dessa forma antes dos quarenta.

-Você tem quarenta?!

-Nem parece, não? – parou de falar um pouco. – Mais relaxada agora? Pronta para começar a atuação?

-Como?

-Está tão calma que esqueceu que é a próxima a entrar naquele palco, dançar feito uma daquelas ali, agir um pouquinho como elas e receber não só os pagamentos como umas pequenas passadas nada discretas de mão.

-Não precisava me lembrar desta forma. – Mao respondeu depois de pensar uns segundos.

-Tinha que te preparar para o pior. Mas não se preocupe. É a última vez que precisará fazer isso. Com as fotos que vocês tirarem, meu trabalho vai estar terminado. E, acredite, fiz coisas bem piores que isso para conseguir tudo o que precisava.

-Estranha.

-Concordo. Agora vai lá, Mao.

-Quem te falou meu nome? – perguntou já quase indo para o palco.

-O senhorio do prédio é muito fofoqueiro.

Não estava tendo dificuldade alguma com aquele tipo de dança. Afinal, gostava das coisas dentro da moral, do não-vulgar, mas também não era nenhuma puritana.

Só tinha um problemazinho... Dançar não bastava. Ela tinha que ir um pouco além para incentivar mais o público, que já parecia bem incentivado, mas não era ela quem ditava as regras.

Se já não estava bom para ela só com aquela coreografia - afinal, nunca havia recebido tantas "carícias" tão indiscretas em tão poucos minutos -, imaginava o que um daqueles necessitados babões poderia fazer se ela se insinuasse um pouquinho que fosse.

Então viu sua salvação e perdição.

"'Sinto muito, mas não tem outro jeito'... Foi o que você disse.".

Mao começou a chegar mais perto de onde Okamura estava e, cada vez que via uma oportunidade, falava algo para que só ele ouvisse.

Toda vez ele parecia negar, mas Mao sabia ser convincente quando a situação pedia medidas tão extremas, então, ele finalmente pareceu ceder.

-Você é bem esperta, Mao. Escolher um conhecido para não ter que enfrentar um imbecil qualquer. – Cléo disse para si mesma, observando a cena.

Mao estava com uma das penas apoiada no chão enquanto a outra estava entre as do repórter. As mãos passeando alegremente (ou parecendo passear alegremente) pelo tórax do homem.

Suas bocas beijando-se com volúpia, de forma concupiscente. Um beijo lascivo.

Ou aquela era uma ótima encenação ou havia um poço de verdade por trás do ato, Cléo pensou, observando que não só Mao que atuava agora.

_Em frente a uma delegacia_

-Muito obrigada aos dois. Não sou muito boa com fotos e o fotografo da polícia é casado, recusou-se a ir me ajudar. Vocês vieram bem a calhar.

-Disponha. – Okamura respondeu. – Nós não imaginávamos que a polícia já sabia desse lugar. Dizem por aí que é "seguro".

-Dizem muitas coisas, esse é o problema. As informações vazam no boca-a-boca. – só depois de falar Cléo se deu conta de que escolheu palavras ruins para se explicar.

Mao, já com roupas normais, mirou o chão fazendo um bico com os lábios. Okamura olhou para cima como se nem tivesse escutado.

-Ah, bem... – a moça prosseguiu. – Daremos os devidos créditos a vocês, por serviços prestados. – virou-se para entrar no distrito policial. - Então, novamente obrigada. Talvez nos vejamos lá no prédio, ok? Até mais! – acenou de costas.

_Num outro trem_

Estavam sentados lado a lado, sem trocar nenhuma palavra ou olhar desde que se separaram de Cléo.

-Mao? – o repórter chamou sua acompanhante quando o trem parou e ela continuou sentada.

-Isso nunca aconteceu, entendeu? – ela respondeu, ainda sem se levantar.

-Aconteceu o quê? – fingiu-se de desentendido.

-Esse é o espírito.

A porta do trem fechou-se.

-Droga... – Mao, que finalmente havia se levantado, disse frustrada.

-Descemos na próxima e voltamos a pé.

-Ai, tudo bem. Mas é só dessa vez! Na próxima tomamos um táxi.

-Mimada. – recebeu um beliscão como resposta.

Saltaram menos de três minutos depois e começaram a caminhada, novamente enfrentando o frio daquele dia cinzento.

Mao andava um pouco atrás, apenas um passo de diferença entre ela e Okamura.

Ele andava calmamente, tentando lembrar como chegar ao apartamento a partir daquele lugar, quando sentiu algo tocar sua mão e apertá-la com força. Era a mão de Mao.

Olhou para o lado e viu a garota, que agora caminhava abraçada ao seu braço esquerdo, mirando o chão com a cabeça baixa. Ouviu-a murmurar algo e, que surpresa, docemente:

-Isso... Nunca aconteceu, entendeu? - ela apertou os olhos ao dizer aquilo.

Ele não sabia se havia entendido bem, mas não pensou muito para responder.

Tocou com a mão direta, que estava livre, a face da garota. Deu-lhe um beijo gentil na bochecha e outro na testa. Soltou-se de seu abraço e passou o braço esquerdo pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para mais perto...

-Nunca.

...Afastando totalmente o frio de ambos.


End file.
